


ticking

by 0222fm



Series: 820 °C [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Other, gun play i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0222fm/pseuds/0222fm
Summary: haseul has a gun and she has jungeun.





	ticking

there shouldn't have been a basement below the abandoned warehouse in the corner of seoul, but there was. the general public that comprised the rest of the city -- minus the few engineers who had to survey the structure -- was ignorant to its existence.

haseul, slicked back hair and ratty jean jacket, was sitting on a metal chair in this basement and in front of another person, gun in hand."it's becoming exhausting," she tapped the metal revolver on her knee. "the clock is ticking, do we have a deal or not?"

the other person spat at haseul's foot, not quite reaching her shoe.

"jungeun, jungeun… you're kind of cute, you know that?" she laughed, stood, and walked over to the other girl. "you're not afraid, i like that in a person. little to no apprehensions and all."

haseul stood over jungeun, chin still up with eyes peering down, "what i don't like is insubordination and people who don't do what i ask."

"i'm not telling you where she is," jungeun struggled in her restraints. her wrists had been tied behind the chair she was forced in for hours and her ankles were shackled to the ground. the circulation through her hands and feet was slowly being cut off, the zip ties (along with ropes and cuffs) were just tight enough to be achingly uncomfortable. her captor didn't care.

"oh, but you need to," she sat down on jungeun's thighs, arms wrapping over her shoulders. "one hundred billion, whether you and her live or die," her head titled, voice a mocking sweetness. "did you forget? should i remind you?"

jungeun could hear the safety being switched off from behind her head and feel the tendons in haseul's forearm twitch from moving her fingers. her own pulse was speeding up, not from the anxiety of dying but from how calm haseul was.

"if you kill me, you won't ever get your fucking money," her eye was still swollen from getting beat earlier and she could taste the crusted blood that stuck to the corner of her lip.

"if i kill you" -- haseul filled her lungs with an annoyance -- "i'll still get my money."

"you won't."

haseul let a light chuckle go and the gun swiveled to the side of jungeun's face. "you think I won't?" haseul pressed the cold metal tip against the pit of the other girl's cheek, pushing it enough to make her skin taught and her head move. jungeun tried to keep looking straight. haseul's finger was on the trigger. 

**Author's Note:**

> requested by me for myself ([from a drabble game pls play too](https://twitter.com/_0222fm/status/1155969122565386240))


End file.
